MI PROTEGIDA
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: [HARD LEMON][ONE-SHOOT] Hay un momento, en que las mujeres y la luna se unen, y del útero, emana la dulce fragancia del apareamiento. El deseo innato de toda hembra de ser madre. Rin ni siquiera debe saber a lo que expone al tonto de mi hijo, pero... -Irasue miró a Jaken - ...no te asustes si un día desaparecen los dos y escuchas a Rin chillar de placer detrás de unos arbustos.


_**Hola! Siento si el fanfic es largo, pero traté de explicar con lujos de detalles toda la situación **(If you know what I mean)** además, mientras lo escribía, me iba imaginando todo y bueno... xD Inspiración total.**_  
_**De nuevo les digo que es un fanfic HARD LEMON, rozando el hentai o hentai delicado directamente xD**_

* * *

**MI PROTEGIDA**

* * *

Ya había cumplido dieciocho años, y se negaba a abandonarlos nuevamente. Sesshomaru quiso dejarla más de una vez a tutela de su madre, tratando de hacerle entender que era lo mejor para todos.

Sesshomaru le decía siempre que para ella era lo mejor porque, no corría peligros y disfrutaría vivir como una princesa, siendo servida en vez de servir, rodeada de lujos.Y mejor para ellos porque ya no cargarían con el riesgo de verla morir como sucedió una vez y podrían concentrarse, al fin, en lo que estaban buscando.

¿Pero que buscaban Sesshomaru y Jaken en realidad? La lucha contra Inuyasha ya carecía de sentido para el demonio y Naraku había sido derrotado.

Varias veces Jaken se atrevió a fijar la mirada en su amo y preguntarle qué era lo que trataban de conseguir. Sesshomaru, luego de buscar con la mirada a la joven Rin asegurándose que no se alejara demasiado, volvía en sí mismo y no respondía.

Era una pregunta retórica después de todo. Jaken sabía todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Era un demonio pequeño, pero no necio.

Irasue, la madre del peliblanco, le había contado que la ahora no tan pequeña Rin perturbaba la mente de su hijo, debido a que siendo ya una mujer desprendía otros "olores".

Jaken, medio asqueado, no entendió y aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle a Irasue a qué se refería, ella entendida, sonrió y dijo:

_-Hay un momento, en que las mujeres y la luna se unen, y del útero, emana la dulce fragancia del apareamiento. El deseo innato de toda hembra de ser madre. Rin ni siquiera debe saber a lo que expone al tonto de mi hijo, pero..._ -miró a Jaken con mirada cómplice - ._..no te asustes si un día desaparecen los dos y escuchas a Rin chillar de placer detrás de unos arbustos._

Jaken sintió un escalofrío.

Ése era el único motivo por el cuál Sesshomaru quería mantener lejos a la joven. Sí era para bien de ambos pero los motivos eran otros.

Ahora, ¿cómo iban a lograr tal cosa? Era imposible quitar a Rin de encima. Ella había obtenido ya bastante experiencia y se podía defender sola dentro de los límites que tienen los humanos. Su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente al de una mujer y tenía unas preciosas piernas que le permitían correr muy rápido. A su vez, era imposible para Rin controlar sus sentimientos.

De niña ya sentía un infinito amor hacia su amo, cuando creció ese amor se mezcló con la sexualidad. Y no pudo evitar, por más que quisiese, sentirse atraída por Sesshomaru.

Cada vez que cambiaba de kimono, elegía uno más escotado o con detalles que gustaran al demonio. Se perfumaba con riquísimas fragancias y algunas veces fingía herirse para que Sesshomaru le tocase.

Y esa noche Rin había conjugado todo eso.

Volvían al palacio de Irasue luego de un viaje de ocho días recorriendo territorios sin sentido. Rin estaba cansada y Sesshomaru le escuchaba arrastrar los pies detrás de él.

En un momento el peliblanco se detuvo y se giró hacia la joven. Jaken observaba.

_-Rin, mírate -dijo tajante._

Rin sobresaltada se observó rápidamente el kimono rojo y se tocó el cabello.

_-¿Qué tengo, señor Sesshomaru?_

_-Tu estado. Eres humana, ¿o lo olvidas? Por más que te esfuerces nunca lograrás ir a nuestro ritmo. Cuando lleguemos al palacio, te quedarás allí._

_-Pero..._ -vaciló la morena. Sesshomaru la ignoró dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino -_... no quiero._

_-No me importa lo que quieras._

Rin sintió una presión en el pecho. Esa presión que sentía siempre que su amo quería pasar de ella. Se estaba convenciendo poco a poco que todos sus esfuerzos para llamar su atención, como mujer o acompañante en sus viajes, habían sido en vano.

Jaken y Sesshomaru siguieron caminando, pero Rin se quedó en su lugar. De sus ojos café empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

El demonio ya había escuchado a Rin llorar, pero decidió seguir ignorándola. Jaken, con compasión, se detuvo y la llamó.

_-Vamos Rin, es peligroso que te quedes sola en la noche._

Rin explotó.

_-¡NO SOY UNA INÚTIL! -_ gritó enfadada.

Ambos demonios la miraron fijamente. Jaken sorprendido, Sesshomaru, indiferente.

_-¡Quiero que lo sepa, señor Sesshomaru!_ -volvió a gritar dirigiéndose a su amo -_¡Ya no soy la niña que usted salvó dos veces de la muerte! Y si lo que a usted lo hace feliz es dejarme abandonada porque ya no posee recursos para salvarme nuevamente ¡hágalo!, pero quiero recordarle... que ya no harán falta_ - concluyó estallando totalmente en lágrimas.

A Jaken le temblaban las piernas. Nunca un súbdito de su amo le había hablado así. Se temió lo peor y olvidó completamente lo que le dijo Irasue aquel día. Era imposible que el amo sintiese algún tipo de deseo sexual ante una jovencita tan caprichosa.

_-Jaken..._ -Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia él sin mirarlo, con los ojos pegados en Rin. Jaken se sobresaltó.

_-¡Diga, amo!_

_-Vete._

El pequeño demonio tragó saliva. Apartó la mirada del peliblanco y miró a Rin, aún parada en el mismo lugar, llorando pero con la cabeza en alto. No sabía que hacer, temía por la vida de Rin pero a la misma vez no podía desobedecer a Sesshomaru.

_-¿No me has oído, inútil? -_esta vez sí fijó los ojos en Jaken -He dicho que te vayas.

Jaken se fue apresuradamente en dirección al palacio, dejando a Rin y a Sesshomaru solos.

Cuando la soledad invadió aquel lugar y el viento frío empezó a escurrirse entre los árboles, Rin se sintió en peligro. Por primera vez, sintió que la persona que la había protegido todos estos años, ahora era peligrosa. Era un estorbo y lo sabía. No debió hablarle así a Sesshomaru.

_-¿Va a matarme? Hágalo, me lo merezco -dijo ahora cabizbaja._

_-Nadie va a matarte, ni tampoco a abandonarte_ -aunque lo dicho sonó reconfortante, la voz del demonio seguía tan fría como siempre.

_-Hágalo de todas maneras. Soy un estorbo, una pesada. Sabe que nunca lo dejaré por mis propios medios, así que si quiere librarse de mí va a tener que matarme._

_-Nadie quiere librarse de tí_ - Sesshomaru empezó a acercarse.

El corazón de Rin empezó a acelerarse con cada paso que oía.

-_Si no quiere librarse de mí, entonces, ¿por qué insiste en dejarme sola?_ -lo desafió una vez más.

-_Nunca lo entenderías, Rin_ -Sesshomaru se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia de la joven.

_-Ya le dije..._ -tomó aire -._..que no soy una niña. Ahora soy capaz de entender muchas cosas._ -La morena no podía levantar la cabeza. Ya no lloraba. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos con su amo.

_-Ya sé que no eres una niña_ -Sesshomaru puso su mano en la espada, Rin se temió lo peor. En parte, se sentía merecedora de todo aquello pero no entendía las palabras de su amo.

Sesshomaru desvainó su espada y el filo de ésta brillo bajo la luz de la luna.  
Para sorpresa de la joven, que tenía ya sus ojos cerrados, sintió un frío metálico recorriendo el obi (*****), y de repente, en un microsegundo, un crujir de telas.

Los retazos cayeron al piso.

Rin sorprendida clavó los ojos en Sesshomaru. El demonio, de ojos color oro, tenía un destello particular en su mirada. No era la mirada de odio que Rin ya conocía, ni la mirada de indiferencia. Era algo... distinto.

_-Señor..._

_-¿Me vas a preguntar qué hice?_ -Rin guardó silencio _-¿Era tu kimono favorito, no? -_Silencio. El viento seguía danzando entre las ramas _-Te compraré otro luego, miles si quieres._

_-Se... señor..._ -Sesshomaru se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Rin era una cabeza y media más baja que él, y la gigante figura del demonio le imponía un respeto tremendo frente a su menudez.

Sesshomaru guardó su espada e inmediatamente posó su mano en el hombro de Rin. El kimono rojo que ya no tenía nada que lo soportase parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Rin sintió verguenza. Había soñado muchas veces estar desnuda frente al amo, pero esto no era un sueño, era una realidad.

_-Señor..._ -tomó valentía- _...si el kimono se cae... estaré desnuda_ -quiso apartar la mano del demonio de su hombro pero no pudo.

_-Lo sé._

Silencio. A Rin le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero las palabras de Sesshoumaru le sonaron esta vez un poco provocativas haciéndole sentir un sutil calor en la entrepierna.

Sesshomaru, en un nuevo acto incomprensible, acercó su cabeza dirigiéndose al oído de la joven:

_-Me encanta tu olor -_Inmediatamente después, bajó un poco más y pasó la lengua por el cuello de Rin. Rin gimió sobresaltada, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que Sesshomaru empezó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello de una forma bruta, totalmente animal. Rin se quedó quieta mientras hilos de saliva caían como cataratas hacia sus jóvenes pechos casi desnudos.

La joven no resistió, y aún temerosa pero con deseo cada vez más profundo, abrazó a su amo como el armadura se lo permitiese.

_-¿Te molesta mi armadura? -_Preguntó Sesshomaru apartándose. Rin asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada y maldiciendo para sus adentros que su amo se hubiese detenido.

En un segundo, y de una manera totalmente elegante como todo lo que hacía, Sesshomaru se quitó el armadura, volviendo a ella rápidamente.

_-Recuéstate -_Rin temió lo peor (o lo mejor).

_-Pero... -_

_-He dicho que te recuestes. Lo haremos como lo hacen los humanos -_Tomándola de la cintura la dirigió con él hacia el césped.

_-¿Qué haremos?_ -preguntó la joven en un acto inocente y tratando de evitar la situación.

_-Lo que has deseado todo este tiempo -_Sesshomaru sonrió.

Sus cabellos plateados caían a los alrededores de Rin. Rin no pudo evitar sonreir en una mezcla de felicidad y placer.

Sesshomaru de una manera muy delicada para él, apartó lo que quedaba del kimono rojo y pudo ver al fin el objeto de deseo. Lo que le había robado los pensamientos todo este tiempo: un delicioso cuerpo joven, un par de pechos no muy grandes pero que se alzaban como montes hacia la luna, una cintura perfectamente delineada, y más debajo, un montón de piel rosada, virginal, rodeada por hilos de flujo producto de la excitación.

Rin que no quería ser la única en evidencia, tomó el kimono de su amado señor y empujó las telas hacia atrás.

_-Ahora usted_ -sonrió.

Las preciosas telas del kimono blanco se apartaron para dejar ver el torso tallado del demonio. Producto de algunas batallas había algunas cicatrices en su pecho, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rin fueron esas marcas moradas propias de él, que se extendían hasta el abdomen.

Sesshomaru se deshizo del resto de sus ropas mientras Rin le acariciaba y besaba el pecho. Cuando estuvo por fin desnudo, los ojos de Rin se fueron inmediatamente hacia su virilidad. Nunca había visto un pene, pero se lo había imaginado.

El de su amo era robusto como el resto de su cuerpo, muy grueso y estaba empinado y caliente.

_-Qué...grueso_ -dijo Rin en voz queda pero Sesshomaru le oyó igual.

Los ojos del demonio se llenaron de compasión como la primera vez que la regresó de la muerte y dijo:

_-Trataré de ser lo más humano posible contigo, Rin. Pero no lo olvides, soy un demonio._

_-Haga lo que deba de hacer -d_ijo con picardía la joven mientras Sesshomaru la besaba en los labios por primera vez en toda esa noche.

Los besos al principio eran tiernos pero se tornaban cada vez más violentos y a Rin le encantaba. Sesshomaru estaba encima suyo y aunque estaba haciendo frío ella sentía calor.

Podía sentir su pene estampado contra su abdomen mientras Sesshomaru bajaba con su lengua hacia sus pechos. Cuando llegó a ellos, la sensación fue deliciosa.

Rin gimió de placer mientras que los colmillos de su amo se clavaban suavemente en uno de sus rosados pezones. Con su mano, tomó el otro pecho y lo apretó raspando un poco con las garras. Rin estaba volviéndose loca.  
Las manos de la morena se deslizaban por la ancha espalda del demonio y cada dos por tres apretaba fuertemente la piel. Los cabellos de Sesshomaru caían como hilos plateados sobre los dos cuerpos.

Sesshomaru dejó los pechos y empezó a bajar cada vez más.

Más allá de toda la situación Rin mantenía sus piernas herméticamente cerradas. Era esa sensación contradictoria de sentirse mujer y niña a la vez. Deseando que pasase todo lo que deseaba pero con miedo a que sucediese.  
El demonio llegó a la vulva e intentó separar las piernas de Rin delicadamente. Rin se opuso sonrojada.

Sesshomaru sonrió:

_-Vamos, yo sé lo que quieres -_Y utilizando su fuerza, separó sus piernas pudiendo colocarse cómodamente en donde quería. Pasando sus pies sobre sus amplios hombros y dirigiendo su cálida lengua de demonio hacia su clítoris.

Cuando la punta de la lengua de Sesshomaru tocó ese rosado botón, el gemido de Rin tocó el cielo y se perdió en una ráfaga de viento.

_-¡Señor Sesshomaru!_ -dijo mezclando sus finas manos entre los cabellos y empujando la cabeza cada vez más hacia su feminidad.

Sesshomaru saboreó con total placer aquel néctar que emanaba de Rin. Era como la miel, dulce y tenía ese aroma que a él tanto le encantaba. El demonio que sostenía las piernas de la morena no pudo contener su instinto animal entre la excitación y los gritos de ella. Clavó sus garras en los muslos y entonces, se elevó a una velocidad impresionante sobre el cuerpo de Rin y posó fuertemente su miembro contra el himen húmedo y virginal de ella.

El pene de Sesshomaru estaba esta vez más grande y caliente, o así lo sentía Rin.

Sesshomaru hizo presión.

_-¡Ah! -_gritó Rin pero esta vez de dolor.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso y clavó los colmillos en el cuello de Rin.

Rin le abrazó y elevó sus piernas lo más que pudo sobre el cuerpo del demonio. El pene volvió a acomodarse y nuevamente Sesshomaru presionó, pero esta vez mucho más animal.

Rin no pudo ni gritar, perdió el aliento y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella y entraba algo colosal y latente. Un líquido se deslizo por el miembro de Sesshomaru. Sangre.

El demonio se dirigió al pequeño rostro de la ahora su amante y compasivamente pero perdido en el placer dijo:

_-Perdóname._

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

_-Me encanta, señor._

Un vaivén comenzó y el miembro de Sesshomaru entraba y salía frenéticamente de la vagina de Rin. La joven sentía como parecía que el mismo se diese contra el cuello del útero.

Sesshomaru gemía de una forma totalmente demoníaca y resoplaba como un animal en celo. Mordía los labios de Rin, los besaba, pasaba su lengua por su oreja. No sabía ya qué hacer.

Rin gemía casi en silencio, concentradísima en aquella sensación de saciedad-vacío y la electricidad que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Ambos sudaban y sus aromas y sudores se mezclaban.

Un rato después y de repente, Sesshomaru dejó de gemir y se detuvo. Su mano se clavó en el césped que había a su lado.

Rin sintió una calidez, algo que la llenaba aún más. Un líquido espeso y suave. El demonio retiró su pene y a Rin le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna pero se dirigió a lamer sus pechos nuevamente. La joven, totalmente satisfecha le acariciaba la cabeza.

-_Gracias, señor Sesshomaru_ -dijo al fin.

Sesshomaru le miró con la cara de indiferencia de siempre.

-¿_Me agradeces? Esto no fue ningún favor._

_-No entiendo._

-_Yo también lo deseaba._

Rin se sorprendió. Todo el tiempo pensó que su amo hacia esto porque sabía que lo deseaba y a su vez como despedida.

-_Rin, eres deliciosa_ -concluyó -_Si eligiese como morir, quisiera que fuese entre tus piernas_ -Rin se sonrojó muchísimo.

Estaba volviendo a ser la de antes y no entendía nada.

-_Yo..._

-_Quiero penetrarte todos los días._

-_¡Señor!_

_-Sentir tu estrecha vagina haciendo fricción -_el demonio estaba otra vez perdiendo el control y había regresado hacia sus pechos.

-_Pero..._

_-¡Quiero que seas mía!_

-_¿Cómo seré suya si no nos veremos más?_ -Preguntó ella. Silencio.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió.

_-Era este el motivo por el cual te quería lejos, Rin._ -Rin abrió los ojos como platos _-Tu cuerpo, tu aroma. Pensé que siendo un demonio podía resistirme a una simple humana, pero veo que después de todo no eres para nada simple. Ahora me doy cuenta, que si hacerte mía me hace sentir un poco más humano y experimentar aquello que ustedes llaman "amor", te quiero conmigo para siempre._

Rin se sintió liberada. No sólo sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, sino que, no se alejaría de su amo.

Ambos se mostraron una sonrisa. Sesshomaru una más sutil que la de Rin. Ella caminaba por las nubes de alegría y Sesshomaru aunque no lo demostrase en su rostro, también.

_-De todas maneras..._ -volvió a ponerse frío -._..quisiera volver a pedirte disculpas._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Cuando sentí tu sangre... en aquel momento... Nunca me imaginé que pudiese brotar sangre de tu cuerpo por mi culpa._

_-Señor, por favor, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora._

-_Lo sé_ -asintió -pero quiero que recuerdes que tú siempre serás **_mi protegida_**.

* * *

*** OBI:** es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas

* * *

_**Si te gustó deja reviews ^^**_


End file.
